Jinchūriki of Kages
by wabiske
Summary: Before he died The Third completed the sealing of the first two kages. However they did not become ingested by the Shinigami.Like with the Kyūbi, they needed to be sealed into a new born descendant.It just so happened that Kureni had Asuma's son


**A/N  
Okay this is a plot line that just came to me today, so not everything is thought out yet. Just bear with me please. **

**Summary: **Before he died The Third completed the sealing of the first two Hokages. However they did not become ingested by the Shinigami. Like with the Kyūbi,the chakra needed to be sealed into a descendant of the one casting the jutsu. the Fourth used his son, the Third unintentionally sealed them into his unborn grandchild still in the womb of Kureni. But unlike with Naruto no one knew. _(know in canon she she only hooked up with Asuma in Shippuden like 3 years later, but hay if I was writing canon I'd be rich (or I'd be sued till my ass fell off)  
** Ps**. Any comments about inconsistencies with canon refer to here (if it's in my fic itself please tell me and I'll try to fix it)._

**Based off public opinion (reviews) I will continue this fic Or focus my efforts on my other two fics (which by the way your all more then welcome to read).**

**Prologue: 5 years later**

It was raining heavily, but no one seemed to notice. Every ninja in Konoha was standing at attention in respect to their fallen brother. The Hokage stood at a podium and began to speak softly. Even with the storming winds howling throughout the cemetery, Tsunade's voice was heard by every shinobi there.

"The Third was like a father to me, as I'm sure he was to many of you." She paused here to wipe a tea--some rain from her face. "His family was my family. His wife, my mother, his son was like my brother." She took a moment to steady her breathing before continuing "I watched Asuma grow up, I was there as he took his first steps, said his first words, threw his firs shirukin."

"I remember the way he used to play with Nawaki when they were younger. Every morning he would walk out of his way, just to pick him up, to go to the academy together." Her voice cracked thinking about the little brother she lost years ago. The death of Asuma dragged back all the old feelings of loss and abandonment.

Looking up to the crying sky she called out to Kami "Why, why do you hate this village so much. Anyone who tries to defend their home only ends up dead." she cried.

Jiraiya pulled her into a hug and every ninja watched in shock that he survived the attempt. Seeing her accept the hug from Juraiya was the biggest sign of how much this was defecting her.

Jiraiya turned to the gathered villagers and continued where Tsunade left off. "What our Hokage was trying to say was that we all miss the loss of one of our greatest shinobi. He will be missed by everyone, but most of all he will be missed by his children." Most of the people hearing this looked around in confusion, everyone knew Asuma only had one son.

"Hiruzen, little guy, you will never be alone. Your brothers Shikamaru and Choji, and your sister Ino will always be there for you. and like the old saying goes "It takes a village to raise a child" . Well kid, this village is in your families debt so deep, if you ever need anything never hesitate to ask we're all here for you." With that Jiraiya stepped down letting Shikamaru to say a few words.

"Asuma, I accept. I will take care of Hiruzen. You were right...our future is the only 'king' that's worth protecting, I will teach your boy to live like you did, but there will be no sacrificial pieces on my watch. Sorry that's just not the way I play this game."

Even without understanding exactly what Shikamaru was talking about, the speech still brought tears to many eyes. The raw passion and emotion from which he spoke, reached the heart of even the coldest shinobi in attendance.

XWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW

(A Few Hours Later, The Hokage Tower)

"Tsunade, You know this as much as I do the boy cannot be allowed out of the village. This time it cost us Asuma's life just to keep him out of Akatsuki's hand. Who are you willing to sacrifice the next time he decides to go gallivanting on a suicide mission?" Koharu pleaded with the Fifth.

_**(A/N** lets pretend it was one long fight, all the characters same outcome but no break in the middle. ie. Naruto was there when Asuma died**)**_

With a series of thuds Danzo limped into the room. "I still think it would be easiest to do it ourselves. Take a page out of their book and remove the Kyūbi from the boy, we could use it's yoki to fuel the 'Will of Fire' the Third loved so much. Maybe in the end some good will come out of the nine-tails."

"Your still hung up on that aren't you Danzo? You know we can't sacrifice a fellow Leaf nin no matter now beneficial it would be in the big picture." Homura answered him.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table "Why the hell are we even talking about this, and why are you here? Danzo **get out** you have no say in any of this" She was seething with rage all the emotions from earlier that day were still bouncing around inside her. _'If that prick doesn't get out of my face soon, I might 'accidentally' jam that cane into that empty eye socket of his' _She thought evilly.

Seeing the homicidal glint in her eye, Danzo slowly backed out of the room "I can see this is not a good time. Koharu, Homura make sure the right thing is done here." Turning back to Tsunade he gave a slight bow, his eye never leaving hers "Hokage." He then proceeded limp away.

"That was unnecessary Lady Tsunade. Although you might not agree with him, it is always useful to hear other peoples opinions." Homura scolded lightly trying to be sensitive to her jumbled emotions.

She let her head fall into her hands "Uhh" she sighed heavily. "Your right, as much I hate to admit it, your right. Naruto should not be allowed to leave the village. My problem is, how do I tell him this without him destroying the village?" Tsunade asked as she reached for a special kunia hidden in her desk.

"Danzo's idea is looking better now isn't it?" Koharu asked mockingly.

Her response was to take a swig from the bottle disguised as a hallowed kunia. she giggled as the two elders flinched thinking she finally lost it and was attacking them. "You want a drink" she offered, showing them it was just sake.

"I'm ok thank you, and I think you've had enough for now Lady Tsunade. We need to focus if we are to go about this delicate situation with out resorting to any unconventional measures." Koharu said in a sweet tone of voice, but the underlying message was clear to everyone.

_'unconventional' _She thought to herself. "I got it" She called out startling the two old council members. Tsunade just laughed. " I'll do this for you if you promise to run crowd control on the villagers, you want Naruto to stay within the walls you must make sure he feels at home here. Do we have a deal?" She asked sticking out her hand.

"Fine but not only must he stay in Fire Country, but he must remain withing the Hidden leaf itself." was Homura's counter offer.

"Don't worry Naruto will be saying in the village for a long time. And if he ever leaves the walls it will be in a group of more then fifteen, good enough?"

"Fine you have a deal." the council agreed.

"Good, Shizune go call in Naruto" Tsunade called out with a triumphant grin.

XWXWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW

(About twenty minutes later)

Naruto stood in the office feeling a little uncomfortable with the council staring right at him. He reached up scratching the back of his head, a nervous tick he had for as long he could remember,_ 'This silence is killing me'_ he thought to himself after all of six seconds. "Um...Hi, you asked to see me, Ba--" Seeing the councilman's eyes widen he quickly corrected himself "Chkhh...Hokage-samah."

Tsunade held back her smirk "Yes Naruto I wanted to talk to you, tell me do you know the requirements of becoming a jounin?"

Hearing this all three people snapped to attention.

"No not really, is it like the chunin exams? Why are you asking me" Naruto asked in response to her question.

Ignoring His question, she continued in a lecturing mode. "There is no standardized test to become a jounin, but there are some requirements that must be met. First one must have beat an opponent of higher rank in a full ninja battle, and this fight must have been witnessed by several jounin."

Hearing this Narutos eyes light up "I did that, I just killed a guy that survived a fight with the First Hokage." He called out interrupting the Hokage in the middle of her sentence.

"Second, they must know respect and never interrupt their superiors." Growled one of the elders.

Tsunade cleared her throat trying to draw the groups attention back to herself. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, anyone could get lucky but to prove your knowledge and experience, every jounin is required to create a new jutsu. Take Kakashi for example, even though he knew heaps of jutsu he was unable to become a jounin until he created the Chidori, his original jutsu."

She raised her hand cutting off his outburst. "Yes I know you have your rasen-shiruken. However, the final thing is that a jounin needs above average skills in all aspects of the shinobi arts and must specialize in one in particular. Right now you have low to normal levels on most scales and very high stamina and dumb luck. Not quite enough to push you up to jounin just yet."

At this his chest fall, hearing the sighs of relief coming from the village elders only made him feel worse. "So why did you drag me up here and tell me all about becoming a jounin, just to insult me. I thought, I thought...I don't know what to think."

"Calm down Naruto, I'll tell you what my plan is but you have to promise not to interrupt until I'm done okay, and remember you never go back on your word" Tsunade rubbed it in, enjoying using his own nindo against him.

Naruto visibly deflated "Fine whats your plan".

She flashed her 'innocent' smile causing everyone in the room to flinch in fear of the mad Hokage's plan"It's simple really, I'm sending you back to the academy." Seeing Naruto about to fly off the handle, she jumped across the desk and started poking him in the chest, with her super strength it was not fun "Ah-ah-ah no interrupting, I have you word remember."

"As I was saying, until you sharpen your skills enough to become a full jounin you will be staying back to the academy. The only difference is this time your there..... To teach, as a newly promoted Tokubetsu Jounin."

At this Naruto looked up in delight while the two elders stared at each other in shock. "This is why she wanted us to hold the leash on the villagers." Koharu mumbled to her old teammate. "When you said he would be in a group of at least fifteen you didn't mention that they would be academy students. And they say Orochimaru was the snake from you three." Homura grumbled knowing he was trapped and stuck holding his end of the bargain.

"So I am getting promoted but I need to take care of the little brats. No free rides to the top right, the higher I get the more things I will be forced to do even if I don't want to. Equivalent trade, with power comes responsibility, I know the drill. I'll do it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head again/

Tsunade nodded "Good because that wasn't a choice, it was an order. Now go to Iruka he'll show you the ropes, and kid...Good luck" She said handing him his new Tokujō vest.

"Thank you Hokage I won't let you down" and with a bow Naruto jumped out the window.

Seeing the look on the councils faces Tsunade couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of laughter. "You still gona refuse that drink?" She held out her kunia bottle to them.

"This new generation will be the end of this world." Koharu said before taking her leave from the tower.

WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWXWXWXWXWWWWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXWWXXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWWXWWWWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWW

(About Three weeks later)

"I know he's only five but the Sannin were six when they started as Gennin on his grate-grandfathers team, I just want him to have a leg up in this world" Pleaded Shikamaru, once again trying to convince Kureni to allow him to begin the training of her son.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't wand my son working out until he's old enough to go to school. He'll be recieving enough special treatment as it is, He doesn't need anything else to help him stick out." She sighed. "I miss him. Why did he have to go off and get himself killed, leaving us all alone, how could he do that to me, to us." She started to cry holding young Hiruzen closer to her.

"I miss him to. But your not in this alone, and you never will be as long as you let me be there for you. Please, you don't need to go through this on your own, let me share this pain with you..." Shikamaru said softly trying to comfort her.

"Mom?" Hiruzen backed up to look his mother in the eye "Let me learn with big-brother, I promise I wont get hurt like daddy."

Kureni's eyes matched her pupils as they started to swell, tears flowing freely down her face. "you better not, you can't leave me too. Go train, become strong, and live happily."

WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWXWXWXWXWWWWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXWWXX

"So wat are you gona learn wit me." Hiruzen asked, looking around the field Shika took him to.

"Sit and I'll explain everything to you"

"Your still to young to work on your physical strength or chakra exercises for that matter. What I am going to teach you is how to think like a ninja." Shikamaru said as he sat down opposite his little brother.

"Wat's da difference? do ninja tink wit dare tummy's?" He giggled.

"No silly, it's more about the the way we look at things and what they mean to us. Like try this, close your eyes." He waited until the young shinobi in training had his eyes shut before asking "Lets start with an easy one, How many training posts are there in this clearing?"

Thinking back he tried to remember "I tink, tree?"

"That's very good lil-bro but do you know why there are three posts, why not four?" Shikamaru asked with a smile. Hiruzen opened his eyes before answering "How would I know, I didn't make this place."

"It's okay it's still your first day." Shikamaru reassured his new student. "Now there are three posts because this is a team training ground and there are three ninja on each team. You see now these are the kinds of things your mind needs to know by itself. With one look you should remember and analyze, sorry big word again, you should remember and understand everything you see. Understand?"

"I tink so, Shika being a ninja is hard." He complained. The lazy ninja smiled "troublesome it is, but in the end it's worth it."

"But this is boring, I want to learn about chakra or how to make a flip in the air. Something fun," He whined.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "I told you already your to little to do any real chakra work, but I guess can teach you how to feel your chakra. You need to relax, maybe close your eyes again." He held back a chuckle as he watched Hiruzen quickly look all around him, scanning the area before closing his eyes. "Don't worry this is a difrent game. Now I want you to relax, concentrate on your breathing. listen to your heart beat, feel your blood flow through every limb and back to your heart. Now just relax don't rush it but soon you should be able to feel an energy flowing through you. When you feel it I want you to slowly trace it to its source and back. Good... Good, just breath"

WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWXWXWXWXWWWWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXW

(mind-scape)

Hiruzen was looking around wondering how he got here. Somehow he was now standing in the Hokage tower, but with no recollection of ever leaving the field.

_'Come to think of it where is everyone, I normally would have three pieces of candy by the time I reached this floor'_ he thought to himself as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

Hearing voices coming from the basement, he picked up his pace. Full out running down the stairs he called out to whomever is down there. "Hello? are you Okay? whats going on here where is everybody? HELLO?"

Finally reaching the lowest floor Hiruzen pushed open the door and found himself in the towers dungeons.

There were only two people in the whole room and they were sharing the same cage. "Who are you? you look familiar... who put you here?" He demanded from the prisoners.

The one with the black hair answered "We were put in this cell by one of our students. And you probably recognize me as the Shodai Hokage and this is my brother. Although I must apologize I do not know where we are being held."

WXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXXWXWXWXWXWWWWXWXWXWWXWXWXWXW

(Back In The Real World)

"Okay kid, I told you to relax not take a nap. I guess you are to young to start chakra work." he said as he gently shook the kid awake.

Hiruzen snapped up to attention and called out "Shika the first two Hokages are prisoners, we have to help them."

"Calm down Zen, it was just a dream. Now lets get you back home before your mother starts to miss you" Shikamaru said dismissively.

But Hiruzen knew it was real and silently vowed to help them.

**A/N**  
So tell me what you think, the life of this story is in your hands. I haven't decided yet what direction I want to take this one so I am open to all suggestions.

**Read Review, and have a Sweet New Year**


End file.
